My Heart Could Never Go On
by Flame231
Summary: When Kurt finds out that Sebastian kissed Blaine he does not respond well. But Blaine has always been good at apologies. Will Kurt forgive the boy that will always love him? First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Blaine walked through the halls of McKinley. He was supposed to meet Kurt to run over duet ideas for the Glee assignment. While normally Blaine would have relished the fact he was able to spend time with his boyfriend, today was strange. Kurt seemed upset on the phone and perhaps just a little reluctant to talk to him. So of course Blaine had gotten over there as soon as his hobbit legs would carry him, wondering what was wrong with his boyfriend.

When he walked in the room he saw Kurt by the piano, sniffling.

"Kurt?" he asked worriedly.

A head jerk and Kurt was up, facing Blaine, still a piano stool in between them. Kurt's eyes were red and his cheeks were stained with tears.

"Oh my God Kurt," Blaine said rushing towards him, "What happened?"

Before Blaine could step any further Kurt pushed the piano stool with his legs, sending it flying into Blaine's knees painfully. A warning to stay away.

"Kurt? What the hell?" Blaine asked, wincing in pain.

"How dare you?" he spat out finally speaking.

Blaine furrowed his triangular eyebrows, confused.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"I let you in while I was vulnerable. I fall in love with you while I was hurting and just when I thought I would finally be happy after 18 years of a melancholy life, you go and kiss another guy?"

All of the colour drained from Blaine's face as he remembered the day before visiting the Warblers. What started out as innocent flirtation with Sebastian turned intense quickly when the youth pounced on Blaine. He had stopped it almost instantly but those two seconds when their lips had connected must have been when Kurt walked in.

"You know what I'm talking about then?" Kurt asked, "you're not denying?"

"Well how could I deny when you obviously saw it?"

"I didn't see it Blaine. Wes told me."

Blaine's face got paler and his eyes turned gray.

"Kurt you have to understand it was nothing. I did not initiate and I stopped it."

"Yeah save it Blaine. You can lie all you want. The reason I asked you to come here was to tell you I no longer want you as my partner in Glee."

Blaine's eyes had begun to get misty.

"What about in life?" he whispered.

Kurt shook his head sadly and laughed a laugh that broke Blaine's heart.

"And don't ask if we can be friends either because the answer is no."

Kurt picked up his shoulder bag and walked out as Blaine sank to the floor, arms around the knees he had pulled up to his chin, watching the greatest thing that had ever happened to him walk out of his life. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

2 days, 3 hours, 16 minutes since Blaine had talked to Kurt. He was going crazy. He kept trying to convince himself he was in a bad, bad nightmare and when he woke up he would wake up in Kurt's amazingly soft arms, ready to comfort him. But his logical brain kept saying that was the fantasy. After 2 days of denial Blaine was now locked in his room. He had broken all of his lamps and candleholders now and had grabbed paint from his father's shed and splashed blue all over his walls. It reminded him of Kurt's eyes. He would probably pay for that later but it was worth it. Kurt was always telling him he needed more colour in his life.

Hadn't he realised that Kurt was the light, love and colour in his monotonous journey through reality?

Blaine knew he was an idiot. He shouldn't have encouraged Sebastian. He just loved the attention he got from him. It was flattering. But now he was sniffling in the corner of his room, too exhausted to do anything else. His soul mate had just left him.

With that thought Blaine was up throwing things against the wall again. Tears were streaming down his face, but he didn't care. He was long from caring about anything but Kurt. He was the only thing he could see through the red. His perfect porcelain skin, his Glasz eyes, his cute nose and his red lips were burned into the underside of his eyelids forever. It was wrong! How could he let himself get so weak? So weak to let Sebastian in? Kurt was the only one he loved. How could Kurt not see that?

Kurt was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He had taught him to be proud. Proud of everything he was. Kurt loved him for everything he was and everything he wanted to be. Everything he couldn't be. Who would ever match Kurt?

The realisation hit him that nobody would ever be the same as Kurt. He dropped the football he was about to throw at his dressing table. His eyes glazed over as he thought about all the times he had had with Kurt. The first time he's seen him at Dalton, running through the halls.

Getting him coffee and watching the perfect boy cry and knowing then he would never let him be hurt. Memorising his coffee order had been as easy as breathing, and paying for it had been as natural as wearing his blazer, now bow tie. Talking to Kurt was as easy as him singing Katy Perry and let's face it Katy Perry's music isn't that complex to ever create a problem for Blaine. Realising his feelings for Kurt while he sang Blackbird was the best experience of his 17 years. The world was so much more beautiful. The musical that they had both been so yearning to be a part of. The way Kurt had supported him no matter what just enforced and enhanced his feelings for the boy. Their first time together. The beautiful moment afterward when they just stared at each other. Blaine had lived for that moment. His feelings had overwhelmed him almost to the point of tears. And now Sebastian, the same guy that Blaine had assured Kurt he had no feelings for, had been the reason for their split. It was too much to handle. Once again Blaine sank to the floor, not knowing what to do. If he had ever been down, he would have called Kurt. The name caused ice -cold pricks in his heart and his chest tightened forcing the spikes deeper into his soul. Bringing his head to his knees he sobbed into the nothingness of his room. He realised he had to get out of here. There was no way he could grieve in a room that had been associated with Kurt for so long. Their private kisses when Blaine had finally gotten permission for him to take Kurt into his room. Listening to musical soundtracks, Blaine gently touching Kurt's fingertips, the electricity crackling between them. Their first time together.

God! He had to get out of here now! But where would he go? Kurt was friends with everybody in New Directions so they probably all hated him by now. He grabbed his jacket as he walked out of his house, past the park he and Kurt had snuggled on during the winter when Kurt was cold. Through the trees, he could see the highway that lead to Lima. The road that lead to Kurt. For a second he thought about driving there but he then realised: what could he do there?

But seeing Kurt would surely be better? Kurt may want to live without Blaine but not seeing Kurt at all, never once looking into his half-closed eyes, memorising every inch of his face. The beautiful ways his surprisingly muscled arms wrapped around him when he was upset. The simple movement of his fingers tracing patterns over Blaine's knees had been the most amazing thing.

Steeling his thoughts, he decided to get in his car and drive. He would just drive. However, when he got in his car he decided to instead just to drive to the Lima Bean. At least there he would be able to get a coffee when hit with memories of Kurt.

When at the counter the familiar barista smiled at him, "your boyfriend looking for sheet music again?"

Blaine felt like he had been kicked in the stomach repeatedly. The three words he had uttered that day had been the hardest for Blaine. What if Kurt had rejected him? He would not have been able to handle it. He actually probably would have been…well how he was now. He managed a strained smile and collected his order without looking her in the eyes. He knew if he did, he would burst into tears.

Suddenly, a familiar humming filled his ears. He turned to see the petite, brunette in her knee high socks looking worried. When her eyes finally landed on him, they widened and then she smiled, almost looking relieved.

Blaine was confused. Wouldn't Rachel hate him at that moment? She approached him and when she stood on the tip of her toes and hugged him he was to the point of tears. When she heard him sniff, she pulled away, grabbed his hand and led him outside to her pink bug.

Once they were inside the small car that reminded him a little of a shrine to Finn, Barbara and Patti, Blaine completely broke down.

"He left, he left, he left," were the words that Blaine kept repeating.

"Oh honey," Rachel said, stroking his curls.

When Blaine finally calmed down, which took at least 15 minutes Rachel started the car and drove them to Blaine's house. He didn't even think about how he was going to get his car back from the Lima Bean later.  
>Rachel led them up to Blaine's bedroom, where she tucked him into his bed and started picking up the broken shards of glass and other objects around his room. She then climbed up next to him in bed and turned on his plasma TV, situated in front of his bed.<p>

Rachel knew for a fact West Side Story was on and she knew maybe memories were the best way for him to get over Kurt. At that thought she laughed at herself internally. Like Blaine could ever get over Kurt. There was no possible way for him to. Kurt was too special.

Rachel considered telling Blaine how much Kurt missed him. That he was in the exact same position as Blaine at this moment. But she thought that might be detrimental to both of them. That way they would never learn that they needed each other. She would just have to settle for convincing Kurt that he needed Blaine more than anybody needed anything else in this world.

Suddenly, there was a thundering up the stairs and Blaine's door was slammed open to reveal a short man with black curls, almost identical to Blaine. Except this man had hard blue eyes so unlike Blaine's soft hazel ones. Blaine was cowering, seemingly afraid that this man would do something to him. However, upon seeing Rachel, his eyes seemed to soften and a slight smirk seemed to appear on his lips.

"Son? Is this girl somebody special you would like to introduce to me?"

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"No Dad. Rachel is a friend."

"Hmmm. Where did that other "friend"," he used air marks, "go? Find another boy to corrupt."

Rachel's eyes flashed and she was about to stand up for her best friend but before she could Blaine was up and his face was a frighteningly furious mask.

"Don't you dare talk about him like that."

Blaine's father's eyes widened and his eyebrows rose.

"Excuse me?"

"Kurt did not corrupt me. I was gay before him, Dad. I initiated our relationship, I always kissed him. I…"

Before he could continue, he was on the floor, nursing the cheek his father had just landed a punch on.

Rachel gasped and she rushed to the floor to help him up. An angry, red mark was now showing on Blaine's left cheek. Tears had sprung to Rachel's eyes but Blaine remained stony faced.

"Rachel, I think it's best if you left," Blaine said through gritted teeth.

Rachel shook her head, not wanting to leave her friend. When his head turned towards her, he looked pleading. He did not want anything to happen to her too. He mouthed, "Kurt" to her and she seemed to look confused but she nodded. She grabbed her bag and ran out of the room, passing the hall full of pictures of Blaine and his father with a car, their overalls slicked with oil, to her car.

As soon as she was safe inside, she dialled number 2-speed dial.

"Finn? I need to talk to Kurt. Now! Yes I'm fine. Yes I love you too, just give me Kurt."

"Rachel?" Kurt asked on the other end of the line.

"Kurt?" he knew instantly she was crying.

"Rach, what is going on?"

"It's Blaine," she said.

His breath caught and his eyes filled with tears as his head flooded with the beautiful boy's face. The expression he wore when Kurt walked out on him. The moment he had been regretting ever since it had happened.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Blaine's house. He needs help."

"We're on our way."

Kurt hung up on Rachel and called for Finn. He had a feeling he was going to need muscle this time. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

When Finn finally manoeuvred into Blaine's driveway, Kurt was inside the house before he even stopped the car. He vaguely heard Rachel calling him to come back. He ignored it and ran towards where the thumping was coming from. When he came to the door of Blaine's door, he swung it open and saw Blaine in a corner, his Dad over him, practically pummelling him into the wall. Kurt could see the bruises already forming on Blaine's arms. It was no wonder he wore sweaters and that darn blazer all the time. He always wondered why he had never rolled up his sleeves like the other Warblers. Now he wondered how he had managed to cover up the bruises and scars when he played Tony in West Side Story.

"If you touch him one more time, I will get the freaking army down here to take you away."

The older man seemed to turn so slowly, Kurt began to get unnerved. His face was a mask of insanity. When he was finally facing Kurt, his nostrils seem to flare more and his eyes took on an even darker colour. Before Kurt could register anything Blaine was in front of him, his Dad's fist coming down on his face again. Kurt's eyes widened as they fell to the boy in front of him. The boy who had just protected him from his own father despite the many, many wounds he already had. There was more thumping from the hallway and Finn and Puck had crashed through the door. Kurt didn't remember ever calling Puck. It must have been Rachel.

Their eyes instantly went to Blaine, on the floor, in a foetal position and their eyes went to the tall man standing over him.

"Get away from him now," Puck growled.

"More fags?" Blaine's father asked.

Puck's nostrils flared and Kurt could see his fist beginning to curl up.

"Friends dick head."

Blaine's father seemed to know not to mess with the kid with the Mohawk when he saw a glint of a blade in his pocket. He stormed out of the room and Puck made to go after him, but Rachel and Kurt held him back.

"We're just going to let him go?" Puck asked, gently touching his blade.

"We need to worry about Blaine right now," Kurt said, looking at the boy in front of him.

Puck and Finn managed to get him to Finn's truck, where Kurt sat with him trying to get him to respond. That last punch seemed to have rendered him unconscious. Or catatonic. Whichever it was they needed medical attention. Rachel and Puck followed them to the hospital.

Kurt's eyes filled with tears as he saw the doctors hook Blaine up to all the various machines. It wasn't right. Blaine didn't deserve this!

Kurt knew Blaine hadn't willingly kissed Sebastian but he had been so very angry that it _had _been Sebastian. Why did it have to be the preppy, sophisticated guy that had lived in Paris? It had taken a lot of convincing from Rachel and Finn that Blaine was worth being with. Not even they had the love Kurt and Blaine had. Kurt had tried to call Blaine but had never gotten an answer. He assumed because of the number of broken items in Blaine's room's bin, it had been one of the things Blaine had broken in a fit of rage.

Minutes passed. Kurt was getting progressively anxious. Soon half an hour had passed and a nurse had walked out of Blaine's room. Kurt and Rachel had asked her what was going on.

"Are you a relative?" she asked.

"I'm his boyfriend," Kurt answered immediately.

She seemed to scrunch up her nose at this to which Puck came up behind Kurt and said, "you got a problem with that?"

Her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"I can only release information to family. But you can go in and see him in about 10 minutes."

They all nodded and sat back down. At that exact moment Sebastian walked through the doors. Kurt immediately narrowed his eyes and walked over to the giant.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked him.

"I just found out from Wes."

Why did Kurt have to had called the Warblers.

"That doesn't answer my question. Why are you here?"

"Because Blaine needs me."

"He needs you? He told you this did he?"

Kurt could see the evil glint in Sebastian along with the cruel smirk pulling at his lips.

"Yes. Yesterday," he said.

Kurt stood back, reeling from the comment just made. A day after Kurt and Blaine had broken up he had gone to Sebastian? Blaine wouldn't do that, would he? Sebastian walked past him and went to the nurses' station, grinning.

Kurt didn't know what to do. He knew Sebastian was getting enjoyment over the fact he had been betrayed. By Blaine. But of course, Kurt had dropped Blaine. Why shouldn't he want to seek comfort? But a _day _after? With _Sebastian?_

Kurt began to walk out of the hospital, only to have Rachel stop him.

"Kurt? What are you doing? Blaine needs you!"

"NO!" Kurt exploded, "he needs Sebastian. Like he told him yesterday."

Rachel looked doubtfully at Kurt.

"Kurt, when I saw him at the Lima Bean, he was almost zombie-like and then when we got to his room, he seemed to have spent the last 48 hours, throwing things around his room and sobbing into his pillow."

Kurt's face softened and he collapsed against the pillar next to him, tears now running down his face.

"Why? Why do I have to be so insecure? I think the moment Blaine get's somebody else interested in him, he's going to leave me."

Rachel knelt next to her best friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Blaine would never willingly leave you. It's normal to have insecurities Kurt. But you have to get over them. You can't let them get the best of you. That's exactly what Sebastian wants."

"What do I do?" Kurt whispered.

"What you do it square your shoulders, tell Sebastian to get the fuck out of Blaine's room and tell that boy you love him."

Kurt gasped. Rachel never swore. Ever. She didn't even swear when she was drunk and angry. She felt strongly about this.

"I can't let my two favourite boys be heartbroken. It's too much work for me."

The two laughed together and Kurt got up, ready to banish Sebastian from his life. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

When Blaine woke up, he had to squint against the harsh, glare from the fluorescent light in his room. The machines next to him beeped incessantly and he wondered how people ever slept in these beds. His eyes took a while to adjust but when they did, he saw Sebastian leaning over him, concern on his face.

"Sebastian?" he asked confused.

"I'm here. Hi." He said sitting down, grabbing Blaine's hand. Blaine tried to wiggle his hand away but Sebastian's grip was too tight. It didn't feel right. It wasn't Kurt's hand.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

Sebastian seemed to be taken aback.

"Because I care about you and you're in hospital."

"Is Kurt here?"

Blaine remembered Kurt's eyes. It was the last thing he saw. Shining with concern. Sebastian seemed hurt by the question.

Suddenly, another figure appeared in the door.

"I'm here."

Blaine's eyes filled with tears as they finally fell on the boy he had been yearning to see for the past two days. There was no way he describe the feeling bubbling up in his chest except pure desperation, pure love and pure need. Kurt came to the other side of his bed and Blaine held his hand out and Kurt grabbed it and pulled it to his lips, in the most intimate gesture Blaine had ever seen. He felt the hand around his other hand tighten.

"Sebastian, I think maybe it's time you leave. I want some time alone with Blaine please."

It wasn't hard to tell he did not want to go, but the look Blaine gave him was enough to convince him. He stood up and stepped out of the room. Kurt could see Puck glaring at the boy and Sebastian seemed to visibly wither. He could not help but grin at Puck's protectiveness over Kurt and Blaine's relationship. He slowly closed the blinds and he saw Blaine looking at him expectantly.

"Why didn't you tell me Blaine? Why did you never bring up the fact that your father was abusive?"

"It never seemed to come up. I didn't want to worry you," he said.

"Well you better get used to me worried because it's going to be a lot more prominent now."

"Now? Are you saying you want to get back together?" he asked.

Kurt paused.

"Look there can't be three people in our relationship Blaine. And how can I be with you if you need another person?"

Blaine seemed to be confused.

"Need somebody else? What do you mean?"

"Don't pretend you don't know. Sebastian told me all about it."

Blaine was sitting up now.

"Sebastian? What did he say to you? I've already told you he means…"

"Yeah nothing to you, I know. But do you know how it feels when your boyfriend kisses somebody that "means nothing to him" and then two days after you break up with him despite the fact you still love him, you're told by the guy he said "means nothing to him" that the guy you love says "I need you.""

Blaine was taken aback by Kurt's admission.

"Can you ask Sebastian to come in here for a second please?"

Kurt's eyes were full of tears and he hated breaking down. And he didn't want to in front of Blaine. Not now. So he did what Blaine asked him to. Sebastian was there in two seconds.

"What is it? Is there something wrong? Do you want me to get rid of the ex?"

Kurt could see Puck had heard it and was standing up, his fist balling up and his face murderous.

Before Sebastian could get pummelled by Puck, Kurt made his way to go.

"It's okay. I can leave you guys alone."

"No!" Blaine yelled and the pure desperation in Blaine's voice was so sad that Kurt almost had hope welling in his chest. Kurt turned back around.

"I want you to hear this Kurt. Sebastian, I don't need you. I don't want you. I don't like being around you if you are going to tell the person I love, lies. Understand?"

Sebastian looked completely stricken. Kurt couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I don't know what made you think I was interested but _believe me _I am _not._"

Sebastian looked like he was about to cry but then his face hardened and narrowed his eyes at Kurt.

"This is your fault. If you didn't come along then I would have had him."

And with that Sebastian punched Kurt and walked out of the room before Puck could react and take him down.

"Kurt! Are you okay?"

"I just got punched in the face. What do you think?" Kurt's sarcastic reply amused Blaine.

When Kurt was finally standing up Blaine reached for his hand. "Kurt," he said rubbing his thumbs over his hand, "I _never _told Sebastian that. I would _never _tell him that. Because it's not true. I only need you."

Kurt's eyes welled with tears but he turned away.

"Blaine, we need to reaffirm our relationship. I want us to stay friends for a while and then see where we're at okay?"

Blaine wanted to argue with this. He loved Kurt! He wanted to be with him all the time! He wanted to kiss him and hug him and cuddle after their intimate affairs. But he knew if he wanted Kurt he needed to prove it to Kurt. So he agreed. Kurt went to leave again.

"Don't leave me," he whispered. Kurt walked back to the seat next to the bed and stayed there. All night and the rest of the day until he knew Blaine would be okay.

The matter of where he was going after he was discharged was another question. His father hadn't been down to the hospital since he was there but Kurt sure as hell wasn't going to let him go back to the abusive jackass.

However, the next day, Blaine's mother, Belinda showed up, revealing she had kicked Blaine's father out and it was now safe for both of them.

Kurt was hesitant, but Blaine agreed only because it was really his only option at that precise moment.

Kurt and Rachel had both seen Blaine off before going to their own respective home. Kurt was far more hesitant to leave him alone but then he realised he was being far too protective and was strong in his determination just to be Blaine's friend right now. They could work on their relationship later. Despite the fact he wanted to work on it right now.

The next day was the first day Blaine had walked down the halls of McKinley without Kurt as his significant other. While Kurt's want to be friends was hard on Blaine, he would do it. For Kurt. For his soul mate.

When he saw Rachel and Kurt pulling down campaign posters over his recent loss, he felt thrill of the chase again. Of course, his chase had ended 2 days after it had begun when he told Kurt how he felt. Then they were together and it was perfect, but now the butterfly feelings in the pit of his stomach was a new experience for him with Kurt. And he enjoyed it. Kurt was him over which he did immediately.

"Now we're not together, I would like to tell you that sweater… not working for you," Kurt said.

Rachel looked at him sideways, shocked.

"Kurt," she hissed.

Blaine was also shocked.

'Now we're not together.'

It kept repeating in his head, stinging his heart ever time it started again. Blaine took off the grey sweater, revealing the bow tie and button up he was wearing.

"Much better," Kurt said.

He then turned and headed to French. Rachel put a hand on his shoulder.

"Remember, the break-up did a number on him too. And his sarcasm, we al know, is just a defence. Give him time."

Blaine nodded but the rest of the day he was hurt. Kurt was acting like they wouldn't get back together. And that afternoon Kurt hurt him even more. By choosing "My Heart Will Go On", to sing.

When it ended there were tears in everybody's eyes.

"What's wrong with everybody?" Kurt asked.

"Well," Puck began but his voice cracked a bit, "you and Blaine were like our power couple man."

"Sorry Rachel," Quinn joked.

"No," she said tearing up, "it's true."

Blaine reached for his bag, tears welling up in his eyes. They soon spilled over as he walked up to Kurt. Using all the courage he had left he kissed Kurt softly, then pulled back only to slap him and say, "my heart could never go on."

Gasps went up all over the room. But Blaine just looked in Kurt's eyes, driving his point home and then walked out of the room. Blaine could not believe he just said that. He had basically just said he would never stop loving Kurt. And as much as his logical head said he would never be able to promise that, he knew he would be able to. When he got outside to his car he collapsed. The tears came streaming down his face. He just hoped he hadn't lost something he could never get back. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Kurt hadn't meant it like that. It was meant to say that he would always love Blaine. Of course now that he thought about it, he realised how bad it must have been for Blaine.

God, now he thought about it, it must have been so embarrassing. He loved Blaine, he knew that above all else, and when he was in hospital Kurt's heart had broken in two, but he needed to know Blaine would wait for him.

But now it seems stupid. Blaine was amazing and he didn't need to prove anything to himself. It was ridiculous to think he did. So before anybody else could, Kurt ran out of the room only just hearing Puck, whoop, "You go get him boy."

And he managed to hear the others whooping too. He wore he heard Mr. Shue yelling too. He couldn't help but laugh at that. Kurt was running, trying to reach Blaine before he could get to his car. When he finally reached the car park, he saw Blaine's gelled curls.

"Blaine!" he yelled.

Blaine's head turned and Kurt could see he had been crying hard. Kurt ran towards him and Blaine started to, too. When they finally met halfway, Kurt jumped and wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist, grabbed his face and kissed him. Passionately. With tongue, until finally he had to pull away and he put their foreheads together.

"I love you so much," Kurt said.

"You know what Kurt? I love you too," he laughed.

They laughed together until finally Blaine got serious.

"But you can't do that to me again Kurt. You can't get creepy and insecure. It's not good. You almost killed me Kurt."

Kurt looked down into his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

Blaine let go of Kurt's legs and he gracefully slid down to the ground. Blaine turned away from Kurt and inconspicuously pulled down his shirt's sleeves. But Kurt was quick and rolled his sleeves back up, despite great reluctance from Blaine. On his skin were faint scars. Kurt gasped.

"How did I not see them?" he whispered.

"Because I was trying to avoid your reaction," he answered.

"Avoiding my reaction?" Kurt screamed.

Blaine was so nervous that Kurt was going to scream and run or break up with him again. But instead he broke down. He collapsed into himself, shaking. Blaine rushed to him.

"It's all my fault. All my fault. All my fault."

Kurt kept repeating it over and over as Blaine tried to shush him but then Kurt seemed to wake up and touched Blaine's face.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, voice hoarse from sobbing.

"No," Blaine whispered, "it's Sebastian's."

Kurt tensed at the name and Blaine held him tighter.

"Promise me nothing like that will break us apart again," Kurt said.

"As long as you promise the same thing."

They nodded and smiled at the same time and they both stood up, holding hands. As they walked into the choir room Kurt whispered, "my heart could never go on either," into Blaine's ear and he smiled. Finally happy again.


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue

It was six months later when Blaine talked to Sebastian again. Only because he wanted to see the Warblers. This time Kurt came with him. Now secure in their relationship, Kurt kind of wanted it to rub it in Sebastian's face. Of course, he wasn't expecting Sebastian to apologise to them personally, in song, for all that he had done to them.

Straight after he had asked them if he could hang out with them more often. He realised how in love they were and wondered if perhaps it would rub off on him.

Kurt could not help but feel sorry for him and Blaine was incredibly amazed at Kurt's forgiveness. It made him love him that much more. But Kurt saw something more in Sebastian. He had lived in France yet he went to a seedy gay bar all the time. He instantly falls in love with Blaine? There was something that he was hiding. He was lonely.

Kurt could not help but be good to Sebastian. While Kurt was a bitch some of the time, he really was a good person. And it didn't matter if only Blaine could see it.

One night when Sebastian, Kurt and Blaine went out –Breadstix, not Scandals- Sebastian caught the eye of their attractive waiter. As they talked Kurt could see a strong friendship forming between them and could not help but be reminiscent.

"Sebastian's crush on you, was like yours on Jeremiah. You know? Shot down? Then found a good friend."

Blaine smirked. He still could not believe he had told Kurt he didn't want to ruin their friendship. He had been an idiot to think that relationships weren't friendships.

"I have a feeling about them," Kurt said smiling.

Blaine grinned and leant his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"I have a feeling about us," Blaine said.

Kurt leant his head down and kissed Blaine and then put his head on Blaine's.

Their hearts were one and would be for a long time.

**The End**

**Author's Note:** **Sorry for all the Sebastian haters out there but I couldn't help but make Sebastian a good person. I wanted to give a small hint about the fact that he could be really lonely and that's why he wants Blaine so badly and goes to Scandals. Thank-you for the reviews. I apologise for all the confronting themes and the possible bad grammar. Thank-you for the support. **


End file.
